1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to medical devices and assemblies, and more particularly to coupling orthopedic surgical implant assemblies together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surgical procedures treating spinal injuries are one of the most complex and challenging surgeries for both the patient and the surgeon. When there are various deformities, trauma, or fractures of the vertebra, surgeons may attempt to “fuse” them together by attaching screw-like devices into the pedicles of the spine and thereby connecting several vertebrae (typically two or more) using a semi-rigid rod. However, due to the complexity of the human anatomy, most surgeons must bend the rod (causing notches thereby reducing fatigue resistance) before placing them into two or more non-aligned pedicle screws in order to properly stabilize the pedicle screw assembly within the patient's body.
Depending on the purpose of the spine surgery, indications, and patient size, surgeons must pre-operatively choose between different spinal systems with differing rod sizes pre-operatively sometimes causing delays in surgery while waiting for more adequate systems to be sterilized. Some surgeons prefer monoaxial screws for rigidity, while some sacrifice rigidity for surgical flexibility in screw placement. Therefore, a system is needed to accommodate both theories. For example, during scoliosis surgery conventional polyaxial systems typically cannot lock into a desired position to persuade the spinal column into desired correction before final construct assembly.
Most conventional top loading polyaxial spine screws do not do enough to address cantilever failure of the assembly components. Additionally, conventional systems require several different components to be manipulated and assembled by the surgeon during a surgical procedure. Reducing the number of components in a screw assembly that are manipulated and assembled would simplify operating room logistics; the steps performed by the surgeon during the surgical procedure; and, ultimately, improve patient recovery time.